House of Mouse: The Lost Treasure
by Aratelinwen
Summary: It's a typical night at the rockinest Toon Club around, the House of Mouse, or is it? When 2 treasure loving pirates discover a map to a hidden treasure located at the House of Mouse, can the world's most famous mouse stop them from destroying his club?
1. Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters nor the House of Mouse.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

On a dark and quiet night, two pirates sit around a wooden table by lantern light in an old deserted Inn. The one had a hook in place of his left hand, while the other had half his body replaced by machinery. They both sat huddled over an old, worn out map with faded writing on it. "Are ya sure the treasure is located here?" asked the old cyborg.

"Of course! As sure as me name is Captain James Hook," replied Hook as he fixed his hat.

The cyborg let his mechanical eye look over the map and pondered all possible ideas, then asked, "So, why do ya need my help?"

"Why, I was hoping ye'd ask, Silver. You see, it is a bit too much for me crew and meself to take over the area with no interference at all. That is where you come in. I need someone who has the power to… how do I put this… make people understand that it is time to leave so that way we can pillage and plunder," explained Hook as he examined his hook.

"If I agree to help ya, I want fifty percent of the plunder," Silver responded, holding out his mechanical hand to Hook.

Hook shook his hand with a grin on his face as he responded, "We have an agreement."

"So where is this grand treasure?" asked Silver.

"Right down the middle of Main Street it's Disney's House of Mouse!" announced Mike and the guests filled in to find their seats for the show as the music kicked in.

"_Who's that knockin' at the House of Mouse?_

_We're all rockin' at the house of Mouse  
So come on in we're gonna shake the house._

_We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse_

_gonna rock the hall, so come on in the hall to the House of Mouse._

_The party's just started, so come on in._

_Good times are all just about to begin._

_So step inside, we're gonna have some fun._

_There's plenty of room here for everyone._

_Gang's all here and we're hangin' out._

_All this fun makes you jump and shout._

_Hey little girl wanna dance with you._

_We'll find so many things to do._

_So come on in, we're gonna shake the house, we're havin' a ball at the House of Mouse."_

Mike then announced, "And now, give a yo ho, yo ho welcome to everyone's favorite captain Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey slides out on stage in a pirate outfit complete with hat and eye- patch. "Arr.. avast ye, land lubbers and welcome to the House of Mouse! We've got a great show for you today with special guests the Parrots of the Caribbean."

Everything seemed to be a typical day here at the House of Mouse. The Quackstreet Boys were filling in for Mickey, Max parked the cars, Clarabell gathered the latest gossip, Daisy talked Donald's ears off at the front about her next great act, Horace took a nap up in the Control Room, Goofy took the orders and then the penguins served the right meals, Gus enjoyed the meals he was supposed to be cooking for the guests, Pluto stayed alert, and Minnie was on the phone discussing everything possible that pertained to the club. "Hey, Min, how's everything look?" asked Mickey, walking backstage towards her as she got off the phone.

"Everything looks perfect. I just have to pick up the Parrots of the Caribbean in half an hour," explained Minnie.

"That's swell!" exclaimed Mickey, and he kissed her cheek. Everyone knew that without Minnie, the show would fall to pieces and there would be no House of Mouse.

Minnie giggled and looked over her books as she said, "Well, I'm just doing my job, Mickey, unlike somebody else I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Mickey, and Minnie pointed out at the Dead stage with the Hitchhiking Ghosts trying to find a way home. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted as he darted out on stage.

Minnie smiled and shook her head. "Mickey Mouse what am I going to do with you?" she asked herself.

"Alright, gang here's a classic cartoon staring me and my best pals," announced Mickey, and he walked off stage as the cartoon started.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Author's Note: The lyrics are from Brian Setzer's "Rockin' at the House of Mouse".

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Stay tuned to find out how the gang will handle their guests.

Please review. 


	2. A Rough Start

Disclaimer: Oh zip-a-dee- doo- darn; I do not own any Disney characters or the House of Mouse. Heck, I don't even own that phrase.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

"Welcome to my club," said Donald extending his hand to Silver, who narrowed his eye at him and balled up his mechanical hand into a fist. Donald chuckled nervously and let Silver pass as he uttered, "Enjoy the show, Mr. Silver."

Silver walked past him and into the audience, looking around for Captain Hook. Just as Silver spied him and was about to walk over to his table, he heard a familiar voice behind him call out, "Hey, Silver!", and Silver turned around to see a familiar face.

"Why, if it isn't Jimbo," replied Silver with a grin as he looked to see Jim Hawkins standing right behind him. "How have you been?" he asked as he put his cyborg arm around Jim's shoulders.

"Oh you know… pretty much the same since Captain Amelia sent me off to the Interstellar Academy. I'm glad I've got a break now," replied Jim, taking a seat at one of the tables. "How about you? It's been way too long!"

"Well, I've had me share in the adventures out there, but decided it was time to take a little break," responded Silver as he pulled himself up a chair to sit in at the closest vacant table. "This ol' cyborg needs to rest his gears, eh?" he added with a little chuckle.

Jim laughed as he sat down across from his old, cyborg friend. "So what brings you to the House of Mouse?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, ya know… I met an old friend a few days ago and he told me ta meet him here so that we could catch up on things," Silver nervously explained.

"Oh really?" asked Jim, a bit skeptical of his old pal. "What made you decide to meet here?"

"Well… he said he heard this place was great and so I agreed to meet him here," explained Silver, without any hesitation. "I just hope the service isn't too bad here, eh?" he added with a nervous chuckle.

Jim eyed him and nodded some, "Yeah…"

"So, what'll it be, Mr. Captain Hook, sir?" asked Goofy, standing next to Hook's table with his pad and pen in hand.

"I'll have the Never-Never-Lamb with a bottle of rum," ordered Hook. "And this time, don't forget to bring an extra handkerchief for me hook."

"You've got it, Captain!" said Goofy, as he turned to walk away and stumbled over one of the penguin waiters. "Waaa-haha-hooooo!" he yelped as he crashed over table six, knocking over Ms. Potts and Cogsworth, then rolling into table three and bowling over the seven dwarfs.

"Heh, just my luck," snorted Grumpy, as he propped his chin in the palm of his hand under the rest of the dwarfs.

Goofy then slipped on a glass and sent it hurdling into the Control Booth as he flew into the kitchen. The glass then hit Horace in the head, waking him up, and then ricochets into the projector and messed up the cartoon. Horace then poked his head out of the control booth and said, "It wasn't me."

"Oh my, what was that?" gasped Minnie, as she peered out from backstage.

"Hang on a second, folks," said Mickey as he ran backstage to Minnie. "Minnie, what happened?"

Minnie points to Goofy, who is sticking his head out of the kitchen door. "Sorry, folks," apologized Goofy, then was thrown back by the swinging door.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," said Mickey, as he ran back out on stage. "While we work on fixing the projector here is the Quackstreet Boys!" he announced, and then the young ducks started to play as he ran off stage.

Hook looked up, grinning, at what had just taken place. "This will be easier than kidnapping Wendy," he said with an evil tone.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

It seems Hook and Silver might just get that treasure now, since the gang can barely keep the club going. I guess we'll have to wait around and see what happens.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Sorry, y'all, that it took so long. I'm trying to balance out all of my fanfics while keeping up with school and work. I just had a 1408 word research paper rough draft that was due today. So that's where all of my time has gone to.

Thank you, all for the lovely comments. I hope I kept the same level of expectation in this chapter as well.


	3. Adding to the Crisis

Sorry for the long wait, but my muse was kind of dead for this for the longest time.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing involved with Disney.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Mickey hurried as fast as he could up to the Control Room, while the Quackstreet Boys were filling in. He was determined to get to the bottom of the problem of the broken projector. "What's going on?" asked Mickey as he barged into the room.

"Well, Bob Iger is still cleaning up after Michael Eisner, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ is a box office smash hit, and theme park tickets are way too expensive!" responded Horace, as Mickey smacked his forehead in frustration.

"No, what's going on in here?" Mickey asked, clarifying the question.

"Oh, Goofy slipped on a glass, which went flying up here and broke the projector," explained Horace.

"Great, now we have to get another projector," said Mickey, slapping his forehead, and then picked up his radio and called down to Minnie as he walked out.

"Hello?" answered Minnie, trying to get everything settle backstage.

"Listen, Min, when Goofy had his accident, he accidentally broke the projector," explained the frustrated mouse.

Minnie sighed, then pulled out her catalogue. "Don't worry, Mickey, I'll order a new one right before I go to pick up the Parrots of the Caribbean, so until then let's have an open mic night," responded Minnie.

"Great idea, Minnie, as usual!" exclaimed Mickey, as he ran out on stage and hung up his radio. "Listen up, folks, until we can get another projector, we're going to have an open mic night!"

"Finally, we can see some real talent!" yelled out Mortimer, who was sitting in back.

"Then I guess that means you won't be coming up here," said Mickey, smiling since he got the best of Mortimer, and the audience laughed.

"Hah Hah! Very funny," replied a sarcastic Mortimer, and he got up and went up to the microphone, pushing Mickey out of the way. "Now, move it, little squeek!"

"Hey!" screamed Mickey as he was pushed off stage.

Captain Hook, admired his hook, as he unnoticing looked around for Silver. He had the plan laid, and all he needed was for the old cyborg to show up. "Where can that blundering idiot be? The time is drawing near for the plan to move into motion," explained Hook to himself.

After a few awkward moments, of sitting in silence and Jim raising his eyebrow up at his old friend, Silver finally spied Hook, who did not look all that happy about sitting by himself. "Now, listen, Jimbo, I hate ta have ta leave ya like this, but I have ta meet my ol' friend," started Silver. "How about I meet ya later, lad?"

"… Alright. So, I guess I'll be seeing ya around," responded Jim, still skeptical of the ol' cyborg.

Silver gave a little laugh. "Of course, Jimbo. Well, I'll be seeing ya," said Silver, and he patted Jim's shoulder with his cyborg arm then got up and walked over to Hook.

"Hmm… I wonder what he's up to…" said Jim to himself.

"Sorry it took so long, Captain, but I had a little run in with an ol' pal," said Silver, with a nervous chuckle, as he sat at the same table as Hook.

"Well, at least you made it before the plan started," said Hook, replacing his handkerchief into his sleeve where his hook resided. "You just could have been a little faster in arriving on time, by ways of removing your old "friend"."

"Ah… I didn't want to attract any attention, mind you, Captain," responded Silver, growing even more nervous. He then tried to put on a calm exposure and placed his arm on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "So, when exactly will this plan of yours begin?"

"Why at precisely 10 o'clock," responded Hook, grinning, as he held up a pocket watch, which dangled on his hook. The hands on the watch pointed at exactly 9:55 at the current moment. "And you know what to do," said Hook, looking up at Silver.

"Of course I do," responded Silver. "And don't worry, nothing will go astray."

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Still wondering how the plan will play out? Well, stay tuned to fund out more.

Please don't forget to review.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Once again, sorry for the delay in updates, but hopefully I will update this a bit more often now.


	4. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite

Sorry for the long wait, but my muse has still been kind of dead for this. But, I promise I won't let it die.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing involved with Disney. Instead, Disney owns me now.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

"So, this gorilla swings into a watering hole with two bananas that she always keeps on her. She then meets up with an elephant, who asks her 'What are you always doing with those bananas?" She then responds, 'I keep them just incase I have to split and I need a pair of slippers," joked Terk up onstage.

Minnie then opened up the door to loading dock where a new projector was being brought inside. "Great! The new projector's here!" exclaimed Mickey as he walked over to Minnie.

"And just in time too. I don't know how much longer Terk can make those banana jokes," responded Minnie, as she sent the new projector up to the Control Room with one of the magic brooms.

Jim then stood up from his table and made his way to the backstage area, after keeping an eye on Silver and Hook. "Mickey? Minnie?" Jim said looking around.

"Hey, Jim! What's going on, pal?" asked Mickey, going over to the teenager.

The young man looked back out into the audience to see Silver and Hook looking at a pocket watch that was draped over Hook's hook. They were talking amongst each other, but what they were saying, Jim could not figure out.

"In just two more minutes, we will be free to explore this treasure trove for the greatest treasure ever known in history," said Hook, swinging the watch back and forth as the ticking could be heard.

"And how in blue blazes do ye plan on clearing out this 'eap?" questioned Silver, noticing the time was getting closer.

"Just like you, I too, have some friends whom I will be meeting here tonight," replied Silver with a grin, as the watch now read 9:59.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."_

The Quackstreet Boys sang as Goofy wandered over to a table to take another order. "So, what'll it be Queenie?" he asked the wicked Queen Grimhilde, who just narrowed her eyes at him, not amused by the nickname that he used._  
_  
_"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
__  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!__"_

"We now have fifteen seconds… fourteen seconds…." counted down Hook, as Silver let a grin come across his face.

"I think Silver's planning something with that creepy guy with the hook," Jim explained.

"Don't worry, Jim. They won't do anything or my name's not Mickey Mouse. Huh Huh!" replied Mickey.

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!"_ the boys finished singing, as a blast was heard by all in the club.

"Cannon fire!" yelled out an old sailor sitting near Prince Eric's table.

As a cannon ball went flying right to the side of Terk, she then ducked behind a curtain. "Hey! My jokes weren't that bad!"

All of a sudden, several more blasts were heard, as the audience went into a state of panic, running all over the place, trying to get out of the club. "Fire at will!" yelled out an old voice.

"What was that?" questioned Goofy, standing in the middle of the mob.

"It wasn't me!" yelled out Horace, hiding in the Control Room.

"Stand by your guns, mates," the old voice rang out again.

Hook then signaled Silver to follow him, and the Captain led the old cyborg through the mass chaos towards the prop basement and out of sight.

"Abu, get out of my hair!" yelled Daisy, as she tried to remove the monkey from her head and then put him on the desk. She then looked over and saw two hippos in guard uniforms running right at her and she screamed and ducked under her desk.

"Strike yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches. By thunder, we'll see ya to Davy Jones!" the voice echoed and another cannon ball went through the kitchen doors, making the penguin waters evacuate. "Surrender, you lilly livered lubbers!"

"Minnie! What are we going to do?" cried Mickey, making his way over to Minnie and dodging some cannon balls.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I've got it all figured out," she responded and went for her radio.

"Pound 'em, lads. Pound 'em!"

"Horace, roll the sound from that clip that just came in," Minnie said into the radio.

Horace moved out from under his hiding spot, reached over, and slid the disk into the player. A clip of Davey Jones saying, "Release the Krakken!" is the heard all over the club and then silence.

The pirates had disappeared, along with their cannons, and when the smoke cleared, the gang plus Jim pushed the debris off of them and all met up on what was left of the stage. "That was a close one," sound Donald, brushing some dust off of his jacket.

"Yeah… smart choice, Min," said Mickey, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Minnie giggled and then replied, "Well, I figured if they really were pirates, only two things aside from superstition would scare them. Davey Jones and the Krakken."

"But Silver and that captain are now gone!" exclaimed Jim.

"Maybe they're not gone… just somewhere else in the building," Mickey mused, and then barking was heard. "Pluto! What is it, boy?" he asked while running over towards his trusted pup.

Pluto then took on his pointing position at the doorknob, which had been torn apart, and left the door swinging about freely. "It looks like some kind of hook tore at the door," said Jim, examining it.

Minnie gasped. "Mickey, if he gets a hold of it…"

"… We're all doomed," finished Mickey.

"Doomed?" quivered Donald, as he went to go and hide behind Goofy's legs.

"What? What are you talking about?" questioned a baffled Jim.

"We'll explain on the way down. Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie…. and Jim, come with me. The rest of you stay behind and stay alert," commanded Mickey.

"You can…" began Huey.

"…count on…" continued Dewy.

"… us," finished Louie.

"Alright then, come on, gang!" exclaimed Mickey, and he led everyone down into the prop basement.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

A/N: "Yo Ho, Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)" was written by X. Atencio.

The quotes used by the pirate are straight from the Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

What's to become of Mickey and the gang now? Stay tuned to find out.

Please don't forget to review.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

loonytunecrazy- I'm glad you enjoyed the comment about Eisner and the story.

zeldapan- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I promise more updates in the future.


End file.
